One stormy night
by amber eyed wolf
Summary: It's funny how one night can change everything. Sirius and Remus run away story, with a slight twist. Please review, its not that bad lol.
1. Default Chapter

            **A/N: Yo people this is a fic about…..the marauders! And my own character Evelyn Greystone. Before you finish reading this series I suggest you read snowy time cause that is about Evelyn and Sirius hint hint nudge nudge. But she isn't to mary-sueish, I hope ok well this chappie is all about Moony. **

**Remus starred dreamily out the window, whishing he had wing instead of claws.  The only break from his mother and sisters constant fighting was his sketchbook. Gem, his perfect Gem, the way she walked her cute little ass swinging form side to side, the way she talked, laughed, screamed, smiled, even the way she smelled. Everything about Gem was made for him. Lately he had taken to drawing anime style, it made Gem look so much prettier, not that she wasn't beautiful already. Her silver hair swinging in the wind, those dark blue eyes starring back at him filled with love. **

**            "Oh yeah mom you do so much for this household, it must be hard to sleep with such rich men, it's you that keeps this standing standing, it's you that keeps me n Remus healthy, by feeding us canned beans!" His sister Renya yelled. It was funny that even shut in his room Remus still heard their fights, the broken plates, the car door slamming and Renya firing up her cars engine, and Jim hitting at him for his sisters insolence. **

**            "Don't you dare say that to me young lady! You should be thankful that Jim is so caring about you and your brother or you'd be begging for money on the streets!" shrieked his mother. Jake? Remus thought, caring? **

**            "Please mom do us all a favor and loose the fantasies," Remus said scornfully.  The beatings had started since Jake had found out Remus was a werewolf. They weren't bad, he'd leave with a couple bruises and cut's from where Jake's punches and kicks had rammed him into the wall. Then he started to drink, beer. He had started to beat Remus for silly thing like tripping or muttering, the beatings lasted longer and his kicks were stronger. When the strength of the drinks grew, so did the strength of the beatings, he cut him with silver knives, whipped him with belts, threw him against the wall and kicked until he cried out in pain. **

**            He heard Renya screaming, "I am not a little girl and I can watch out for myself, look me up when you dump that bastard!" She walked out the front door brushing past Jake.**

**            "Where are you going?!" he asked as if it were his business to know. Remus cringed as he sound of his voice. Jake had been coming into his room in the middle of the night attacking, groping, and hurting him for the past week. **

**            "I'm leaving, so screw of! I'm not your property and I have an actual job not like her!" **

**            "Don't you dare insult your mother! She's sacrificed so much for you and this is how you thank her!" shouted Jake. **

**            Renya scornfully laughed, "yeah I know being a slut must weigh down terribly on her conscious," the car door closed and the engine roared to life. That was the last time Remus ever saw his much older sister. **

**            Jake went to go comfort his mother, leaving Remus alone, for now. Ten minute the wine cabinet opened and Jake had started drinking. **

**            Remus got up to check the state of his current injuries in the mirror. Due to his shiftlessness he could see his chest and noticed how odd it looked, partly because of his half-healed cuts and bruises and partly because of his broken ribs. The full moon was just yesterday, making Remus extremely weak and giving him more injuries, luckily the wolf hadn't hurt him to bad. His back was a bloody mess, welts covered most of his back along with bruises and a few cuts. **

**            "I can't fight Jake off," He whispered and at the perfect moment Jim was coming up the stairs to his room. Remus hopped into his less the comfortable bed and pulled up the covers. The door opened and Remus pretended to be asleep. He heard Jake's ragged breathing, this was odd. Normally he'd curse at him and slam him against the wall. Now he just got closer and starred at Remus. **

**            "So the dark creature sleeps? You know in a way you are beautiful," Remus was scared he would never try to be gentle with him. His sweaty, dirty, large palms began to stroke his arm, causing Remus to violently shudder. "You can open you eyes I know your awake," Remus did and Jake smiled evilly at the fear in his eyes. Jake's hand was now sweeping his thigh. **

**            "Please stop it!" Remus whispered scared out of his mind. It had happened before, but not like this. Jake was groping him starring into Remus' eyes searching for the werewolves fear. **

**            "I do so much for you and your sister, it's time I got some payback don't you think so to?" Remus shook his head. **

**            "Stop it! Now!" He yelled. Jake rammed him against the wall. **

**            "Don't you try to order me around, you damned beast!" Remus began to scream. "Quiet! You'll wake up your mother, damned, fucked up bastard," **

**            He left leaving Remus to cry. **

**            "I have to get out of here!" he whimpered. It was thundering out, but he had to get to James' house. After searching through his clothes he found that the warmest thing he had was the tan leather pants James and Sirius had bought him and a matching shirt with a slight v neck. "Great the sexy runaway werewolf," he muttered. With out anything else he leapt out the window onto a tree and easily climbed down. Remus walked to the front window and saw his mom and Jake watching TV. Remus thought he hadn't been spotted, but he was wrong. **

**            "GET YOUR HALFBREED ASS BACK HERE!" Jake screamed. Remus was taken by surprise and bolted. Jake in the utmost rage grabbed a wine bottle and flung it at Remus' head. The bottle hit his back and shattered. The glass shards imbedded themselves into Remus' back and the wine dripped into the cuts and Remus howled in pain, but he didn't stop, he could never stop. The storm got worse and the rain colder and Remus kept running. He never missed a step, his feet thudding the pavement in perfect unison. **

**            "I can't stop," he whispered over and over again I can never stop. Then he remembered. The leaky cauldron was about a 15 minute drive from here. He was motivated and ran faster ignoring the stabbing pains in his back and chest. Remus finally was in dagaion ally and ran faster still. Then he stopped before the leaky cauldron and stumbled in. Remus saw a familiar red head sitting at the bar, Lily. She and James had been dating for a couple weeks, but they had a huge row about Snape and were now bitter enemies. **

**            "Lil's?" he said. She turned around and saw him. **

**            "Remus what happened?" said Lily. **

**            "Please don't ask I have to find James," **

**            "Oh," said Lily eyes hardening.  "Sorry Remus I haven't seen him," **

**            "Lily please! Just cause your mad at James doesn't mean you have to punish me!" he yelled wincing as the increase in his voice hurt his ribs. **

**            "Just tell me what happened," **

**            "FUCK IT! JUST FUCK IT LILY AND GET LIFE!" **

**            "Remus please I'm sorry-" said lily tears in her eyes. **

**            "DON'T I'M SORRY ME!" **

**            "Remmie come on," said Lily touching his arm in what was meant to be a friendly way. He felt Jake's ragged breath on his neck, his hand stroking-**

**            "Don't touch me!" he yelled half-heartedly, eyes full of fear. He dashed out of the leaky cauldron with out a rational thought. Lily was starring confused out the door and failed to notice the dark cloaked man in the corner quietly leave. Nor did she think this man would be the one who would tear them apart.  **

**Sirius: I'm scared!**

**Remus: oh come on it's just a cliffhanger- oh my! Did I actually curse?! **

**James: Welcome to the dark side Remmie old pal **

**Remus: damn you! Gaahhhh!**

**Amber: James stop picking on poor Moony **

**Sirius: please review cause the faster you review the faster the cliffhanger will go away! Make it leave Prongs!**

**James: Get a grip Sirius**

**Sirius: nobody understands me!**

**Amber: oh stop being so traumatized!**

**Sirius: last time I checked I was the traumatized one! You didn't get killed by your own cousin die Bellatrix!**

**Amber: ohh poor traumatized Sirius! By the way all flames will go to the 'kill a realative of Sirius fund, be a pal and help to kill Bellatrix!' Oh right so please review chappie 2 will be out shortly thanks! **


	2. Sirius Orion Black

            Sirius Orion Black sat on his four poster bed starring blankly at the ceiling. Sirius had spent most of the summer in this position. He shivered. September had been so cold. At least he would be at Hogwarts soon and away from his family. 

            Unlike last summer they had completely ignored him. If he came to dinner he ate, if not no food for Sirius. His family loathed him simply because he was different. He was the only Black in Gryffindor, he was the only Black who wasn't dedicated to Voldemort, he was the only Black who wasn't a total bitch.           

"Eve," he said dreamily. No one, not even James, knew what happened during that snow storm. They had tried to ignore it, they tried to hide it. But it couldn't be helped. Last winter he, Remus, James, and Evelyn had decided to play in the snow. Evelyn went walking on the lake. The ice cracked and she fell in. Remus had managed to pull her out, but she was so cold, like ice under his own warm palm. 

            It had started to snow again. Remus and James went to get help. He tried to warm Evelyn up, she was to cold. After a while Remus and James didn't come back. Sirius wrapped her in all of his clothes down to his jeans. There they were freezing cold in the snow. 

            And then she woke up. Those emerald green eyes starred into his own blue ones. Then she said that she loved him. Sirius was frozen. And he just kissed her. Neither one of them needed words to say what they felt. It was so painfully obvious. For the rest of the year they snuck around kissing in corners, sending each other looks in class.  

            No one could ever find out. Evelyn's parents hated the Black violently. If they found out that their daughter and Sirius Black were in love the consequences would be dire. They were close to the minister of magic, for them it was very possible to pin Sirius for slipping Evelyn a love potion. Evelyn would be taken from Hogwarts and her parents would make sure she never came anywhere near England again.  

            The situation was almost as bad on Sirius' side of the equation. His parents, being the scum they were, were followers of Voldemort. They desperately wanted their son to join the death eaters. Sirius was a very strong wizard. If they got him there was a chance Voldemort might gain the support of his closest friends. 

Yet another problem was Remus. He was a werewolf. If Voldemort got a hold of him then he could do countless horrors. Werewolves were stronger during the full moon Remus was a strong wizard already, but what if he transformed in a very crowdad place, say Hogwarts or Diagon Alley. Many would die, more would probably be bitten. Voldemort would soon have his own werewolf army. 

Sirius heaved a sigh and jumped at a tapping noise from outside. He slid of the bed an peered under the door, no one. Then he looked at the window and saw fluffs, James' owl. 

He was named fluffs because of his very pink and very fluffy feathers. Sirius meant to give the owl to some hot sixth year a few years back. Sadly he had mixed up her present with James'. Sirius and James had a few Valentine's day prank issues. The year before that James had sent Sirius a howler Valentine from a girl named jerry, ugly, glasses, frizzy red hair, and huge metal braces that went al the way around her head. 

Of course Jerry didn't exist and Sirius was very screwed. Now Sirius had made a plan to get him and lily together by making a illusion of lily saying she loved james, James would go all dreamy eyed, hug lily, and of course in big gold smoke all over the hall would read, this show was made possible by Sirius Black. But Fluffs had gone to James and the Sixth year had bitch slapped him all the way to Texas, but hey the ladies were into him again in only a month. 

Sirius smiled at the memory and gladly let fluffs in. "Hey mate, how ya doin'" 

Fluffs cooed happily and helped himself to Sirius' owls food. His owl Orion was delivering a note to Moony. Sirus un tied the note from the gigantic pink owls foot. 

_Dear padfoot: _

_Yo__ paddy, hope your parents aren't to bad this summer. Me and the rest of us figured you needed a bit of a pick up, so we decided to send you a few things we knew would brighten you mood. _

_Cheers_

_-Prongs_

_P.S. I hope you didn't mean for Fluffs to get this big, I sware I can't even get that thing through the window! _

Sirius smiled and looked out his open window, Orion flew in with a large parcel. Sirius excitedly opened it and inside found another note, this time from Evelyn. 

_Dearest dear paddy: _

_Lo love, I do hope your summers not going to bad. But I guess it is. Don't worry I made sure Remus and James didn't see the letter. Damn! I miss you so much, it hurts. These owls are a lovely to send things, but I would send you a howler if I could. I know your parents. Look I really hope you doing ok, I wish you were at James'. On a happier not we decided to send you a little pick me up. Well open it! _

Inside the big parcel were a few small ones. He opened on and found it to be full of huneydukes chocolate. Sirius opened a chocolate frog and gobbled it up with a huge grin. He opened the next one and grinned bigger. Inside was a photo of all of the marauders in front of a willow. He, James, Peter and Remus were all sitting around the tree. It was taken before James and lily had broken up. She was lounging in James' lap, Gem was giving Remus a kiss on the cheek, and Evelyn was lying on her stomage with her feet in Peters face. Sirius was sitting beside them laughing. 

"Those were the good ol' days," Sirius said softly holding the photo. He wiped away a small tear and opened the last package. Inside was a thing silver chain and on it was a gold ring, all around the band was strange writing. It was amazing. Sirius put it on and looked back at the note. 

_I hope you like the ring, I have idea what the writing says, but hell it looks nice. Siri I miss you so god-damn much! I wish I were there. Love you_

_-Evelyn. _

Sirius folded the note a wiped a tear from his eye. "Eve, you don't know how much I miss you,"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Sirius leapt a foot in foot in the air stuffed the ring under his shirt. The door opened as Sirius was franticly shoving his gifts under his bed. Sirius quickly sat down on his bed and looked bored. A black shoed foot entered the room followed by the body of his father. 

"Still moping in here?" He asked coldly. His father never laughed, never cried, never truly smiled. 

"No, I just don't want to be around scum like you," Sirius snapped. 

"It would be easier on you if you gave in, boy. You could have power beyond your wildest imagination," 

"I do not want that power, I want you to leave," Sirius said , avoiding his fathers eyes. 

"Everybody has a weak spot," 

Sirius froze. 

His father grinned cruely, "And you have one to," 

"Don't' know what your talking about, now get out!" 

His father's face did not change. He stepped closer to Sirius and surveyed the room. He bent down and picked up the picture. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" 

"Give that to me right now!" Sirius yelled.  

"And who is this?" He asked. Hi fathers eyes widened in realization. "So you do have a weak spot." His father had no idea about his relationship with any of the people in the picture, but Sirius was so enraged he would be easy to use. 

"Don't you touch, her," Sirius shook with rage. 

            "The Mudblood? What would a pureblood wizard like you self have anything to do with a…whore like this?"

             "How dare you call Evelyn a whore!" Sirius screamed. 

            "So Evelyn is her name," His father mused and Sirius realized his mistake. He launched forward and snatched the picture form his father hand. His father looked startled, but quickly regained his composure. He stepped toward Sirius. 

            "If you want her dead, then by all means continue acting like an animal. Personally I think it would be much better on all of the wizarding world if she were dead. But of course all Mudbloods are an embarrestment, but I hate this one more then the others." 

            Sirius stood still his eyes lowered. "She is not a whore, or an embarresment. And if you don't shut up, I'll make you," 

            His father had the same cold smile, "And how?-"

            Sirius' fist slammed into his father nose. The older man staggered, Sirius pushed him out into the hall and slammed the door shut. 

            "DAMN YOU , BOY!" his father roared. Sirius locked the door and muttered all the locking spells he knew. Just to be safe he jammed a chair under the knob. He heard his father pad down the stairs. Sirius used a little trick he had invented in third year. Above the fireplace he had put a little spell box and then made it invisible he put another box in his room and spelled that to, now he could hear every conversation that happened through the fire place. 

            "My lord, the boy is… infatuated with a young girl a mudblood, Evelyn Greystone," 

            "Greystone!" The other voice hissed enraged. Sirius knew his father was on good terms with Voldemort, but not that they communicated directly. "Find the girl bring her to me, kill her and her parents." 

            "Of course my lord and Sirius?" 

            "I want him brought to me tonight and his friends I want them to. Is Jaken in place?

 "He is with Lupin. Potter's father is an Aurer. It will be harder to infiltrate-"

            "I don't care!," Voldemort hissed. "I want them all brought to me!" 

            Sirius jumped away form the box and silenced it. "I have to get out of here, gotta find eve?" 

            He feverishly threw some clothes, a few personal possessions, and his presents in a black back pack. There was a loud thud on the door. Sirius twisted to look at the door. 

            "Let me in!" His father yelled. 

            "Fuck you!" Sirius screamed in return. He slung a leather jacket over his shoulders and put on the backpack. The door know rattled. Sirius feverishly yanked open the window and climbed out. The door bust open and Sirius leapt form the window. He landed in a crouch on the soft grass and climbed to his feet. He turned to the window his father and some other men shooting spell at him. Sirius dodged the spells and ran away. It started to rain. Sirius looked back and saw they had left his room and were now following on foot. 

            Sirius muscles strained as he tried to out run the strong and faster men. Diagon Ally he thought to himself Diagon Ally. He darted into an ally and then turned sharply around a corner. He ran through so many different streets, he lost count, Thinking he had lost them he bent down panting. Diagon Ally was still miles away. He had no where to go, nothing to lose, but Evelyn who was as good as gone. Sirius knelt down on the wet cement and buried his head in his arms and sobbed. 


End file.
